A variety of display systems are used in retail outlets and the like to display a broad range of goods. Large or heavy items (for example, T.V., microwave ovens, etc.) are commonly displayed stored on shelving or are stacked on floors for the efficient use of store space. However, for smaller and lighter items, such as jewelry, watches, glasses, toiletties, small electronic (for example, calculators) and hardware items, shoes and cloths, a display system which displays such items in multiple horizontal layers, say along a wall, is preferable for effective use of retail space.
In the case of display systems for eyeglasses, several different systems exist. Typically, eyeglass display systems comprise two main components: a series of long and slender brackets or rods, vertically mounted and laterally spaced on a wall or the like; and numerous carriers or arms mountable on the brackets for supporting and displaying the eyeglasses. The brackets have vertically spaced apertures at pre-set intervals for receiving a rear end, or hook end, of each arm. The front end of each arm has a holder or shelf for receiving the eyeglasses.
Such display systems suffer from several disadvantages. Mounting the hook end of the arm into the bracket apertures is cumbersome and difficult, especially if the apertures are obscured from view by some panelling or outer display surface. The arms can and often do slip out of the apertures if not properly secured. The hook ends also tend to break near the arm/bracket interface. The construction of the brackets restricts the versatility of the system by providing a limited and pre-set number of positions for the arms. The lateral spacing of the arms is unalterable once the brackets are set up, hence the lateral spacing can not be readily altered for different sized display objects to avoid interference between the objects, for example. This also severely limits the number of different displays which can be set up with a given number of brackets and arms.
One attempt in the prior art to overcome some of the above problems has been a display system comprising an upright backboard made of a relatively soft material, such as dense foam, and mountable arms. The rear end of each arm is in the form of a spike adapted to be driven into the backboard by the person setting up the display. Although this system has greater spacial flexibility for placing the arms on the display surface and provides a greater variety of display set-ups, the resulting displays tends to have an unorganized and "messy" look. The arms are difficult to align in any straight line or other symmetrical pattern, and the orientation of each arm to the board varies depending on how it was spiked into the backboard. Furthermore, any near-alignment which is achieved is quickly disturbed by users of the display as eyeglasses are repeatedly removed and returned to the arms. Eventually, these disturbances tend to dislodge the arm from the backboard.
Another variant of the above display system involves the substitution of the spike with a backplate on the rear end of each arm. The backplate and backboard are fitted with a fine hook and loop arrangement, one version of which is commonly known as VELCRO.TM.. This display system suffers most of the same disadvantages as the above system, including the dislodging of the arm from the backboard as the arm is repeatedly disturbed.
Yet another version of a display system, sometimes referred to as SLOT WALL.TM., comprises either vertical or horizontal slots or channels located in a backboard and mountable arms. The rear end of each arm employs two slightly spaced lugs. One of the lugs is adapted to be inserted into the channels through openings at the sides or edges of the backboard and is slid to a desired location in that slot. The other lug abuts the other side of the slot (i.e. the outer display surface of the backboard) and provides some resistance to movement of the arm along the slot. Some of the above discussed disadvantages for the other systems are also applicable to this display system. Another disadvantage is the impractical and restricted access to each slot, namely only from the sides of the backboard. Hence, the removal or replacement of an arm from the middle of a slot is cumbersome because all arms between the arm being removed and the end of the slot must also be removed from the slot.
Another problem common to all of the above-noted display systems is the propensity of eyeglasses to fall off of the holders at the front end of the arms. Although some of the better holders employ an inverted channel-type construction to help prevent the eyeglasses from falling off backward (i.e. toward the backboard) or forward, none employ a means to prevent the eyeglasses from sliding sideways off the holder or for centering the eyeglasses.
Lastly, none of the above arms provide a means to automatically provide a minimum spacing between adjacent arms to help avoid entanglement or interference between objects supported thereon.
What is therefore desired is a display system to overcome the disadvantages of these other display systems. Preferably it should have a means for quickly and easily mounting arms onto a display backboard in a secure manner. The system should provide guides for straight line or other symmetrical patterns, yet allow an ample spacial flexibility for arranging different display patterns. Preferably the arms have means to provide a minimum spacing between adjacent arms as well as means to help prevent the eyeglasses from slipping off the holders on the arms. The arms should be provided with alternate configurations to add further variations to the possible display patterns.